remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctum
An organization devoted to the study and research of Magika and its practical applications to the battlefield and society. As a whole, a much more open-minded incarnation of the many magika schools and organizations existing in the solar system. Sanctum is one of the few magika related organizations willing to research the Void. Story and Lore Sanctum was once known by another name. The Tribunal, a group of mages dedicated to discovery and formerly one of the more prestigious magikal schools of Venus. However, with the discovery of the void and Dark Magika, that soon changed. Dedicated to research of all forms, the Tribunal was evicted from its position by the Venusian government, specifically its anti-dark magika branch known as “The Order.” After being removed from Dawn Colony, the Tribunal re-branded itself as Sanctum, a home for mages who seek the truth behind the universe, who are not afraid to delve into what tradition deems forbidden for answers. Sanctum mages are willing and able to step into the depths of the void and beyond for their discoveries, and have so taken a place on the fringes of society. Sanctum Data-Net Application Please apply to The Sanctum via this link: [Click Here] Organization The Sanctum is comprised of both a series of ranks, and divisions. Ranks The breakdown of ranks is not linear, being composed of three general ranks, then further ranks are split by specialty or assignment within the group. It is not uncommon to have more than one rank, when taking into consideration specialized ranks. Each rank has a specific set of duties to fulfill. General Ranks * Observed: Members get their bearing of Sanctum’s general teachings and understanding of the normal practices and rules. Observed do not have access to the Faction base unless a higher member accompanies them, and they are Blindfolded/knocked out/incapacitated in a fashion that prevents them from knowing where the base location is. This is considered an evaluation rank. * Inscribed: This is where members begin to decide where they wish to go in terms of specialties. It is also the time where those specialized in what they are going for usually have taken the member under their wing, after they make said decision. * Scholar: Scholar are proven and trusted members of Sanctum, with fuller access to research, but not quite specialized into any particular discipline yet. They know their way around and understand how things work, and they will be working on their respective choice of section you wish to join. Specialized Ranks * Thaumaturge: Information and science portion, they experiment with magika and other things of the like, they also go out to ruines and help bring back artifacts in. Some could say some among these are the darker side of Sanctum, they also deal with ritualistic research and translating old runes and artifacts. * Warden: Both Defender and Aggressor, reserved for those who wish to both go after the enemies of Sanctum, quick and efficient killers willing to use any means necessary to take down their target, while also; here to protect, they keep everyone safe from harm, though everyone can usually defend themselves, these individuals usually are the first to respond to an attack. * Lecter: Teachers and Scholars,These members make it their duty and role to teach the Members of Sanctum as well as assist Thaumaturges with their research and Experiments. * Watcher: Watchers are those tasked with both keeping an eye on the observed, and those who might be potential new members. (Watcher's keep a journal on the forums keeping updated logs on the observed, once a month if the journals are being updated with good material, the player will get an extra Mega Credit) * Savant: Cream of the crop in means of attainable rank, usually those who have reached this point in Sanctum are considered the highest of mages, comparable to the Council of Five and as such are tasked with assisting in the day-to-day operations of the group. * Quartermaster: A Quartermasters duties include Issuing of equipment, processing requisitions or repossessions, and Container maintenance. Quartermasters are in charge of arming members of the group, maintaining the group's assets, and ensuring that the group has liquid funds available at all times in case of emergencies. Due to the responsibilities and seriousness of this Role, the leading quartermaster must be of Savant Rank or above, and all other quartermasters must be voted in by the ruling All-seeing members. A Quartermaster, aside from the lead quartermaster, must be of Scholar Rank or above to qualify. * All-Seeing (AKA The Council of Five): The leaders, The Council consists of the best and brightest Sanctum has to offer, and so these brave souls lead the group to new heights. Divisions Teaching and education are split between all three groups, and members may be a part of multiple groups at the same time. * War: The fighters, guardsmen/women, and overall strong arm of Sanctum. * Knowledge: The scientists, occultists, rune-smiths, inventors, and so on, the brains to counter war’s brawn, keeping the troops up to date with new magika and magitek, and categorizing the discoveries made by the group. * Harmony: The balance between the other two groups, keeping knowledge from delving too quickly and too deep into the abyss, and keeping war on its leash. The discipline of order is also responsible for maintaining the library, record-keeping, and artifact housing, in order to avoid unauthorized experimentation or tampering. Recruitment Sanctum actively seeks out those willing to learn and study to grow and aid the cause in whatever way the deem fit, and though most of those who do join are students there are those who join to protect the sanctity of knowledge as well. Any All-Seeing or Savant may recruit a new student, and others may recommend new students to them, or players may apply with the application provided! Services Acquiring Services from Sanctum require actually finding Sanctum, but once you do, there is a limited number of services available: * Crafting: Crafting of Sanctum items can be commissioned for 20% of materials value. Half of this goes to Sanctum, half to the Crafter. * Tutoring: Private Tutoring in the Magical Arts and other Subjects is available for 1000C per hour of RP. * Magic Classes: Classes are also sometimes available for 500C per hour per student. * Research: Varies. Need to know something specific? Sanctum has an extensive library and skilled researchers that can be commissioned to help you find your answer. Sanctums Views of other Factions * Col-Sec: Local Authority, tangible, annoying, and often easily misguided, due to their power they are almost worth actually paying attention to. However, if outside of the colony walls, feel free to ignore them. Better to leave them be and not cause trouble unless directly confronted in the colony. * Ex-Praeda: An organization of criminals who serve perfectly to help smuggle valuables in and out of the colony. Treat them with respect, but expect a hard bargain. * Marshals: Mercenaries, not bad people, useful for big uncontrollable bug problems, purveying artifacts, as hired muscle, possibly future allies. * Chimera: A research organization that might come in very handy. * Pirates: Useful to a point, just as any other group. Treat with general dignity but don’t be afraid to fight back. They might be willing to do a job other groups may not, for the right price. Currently on a mutual non-combat alliance. * Junk Hounds: Unlike in the past, the hounds have been surprisingly cooperative in helping Sanctum move out into the wasteland, currently one of our closest Allies. Go to them if you need anything reverse-engineered or any standard goods purveyed. They’ll also help protect you from colsec or the Order if need be. Treat them with Respect. * Hel'Cathra: Purveyors of particularly valuable technologies and one of the few groups who tends to come to Sanctum first. Treat with respect and be willing to swap shop in terms of magikal knowledge. Neutral, but friendly. * The Order: The antithesis of Sanctum and a representation of why Venusian tradition is harming mages as a whole. This group actively seeks us out, calling us heretics for daring to venture into the realm beyond. If need be, play dumb, but be willing and ready to take the fight to these pompous venusian oafs. = Out of Character = Goals and General RP (Performing any these types of roleplays, or even variations of these role-plays, or making up your own RPs and events as a member of this faction, and turning in the logs to your faction leader or on the forum will be rewarded with a Mega Credit, up to four times a month. This will also help you rank up in the group.) * Simple Goals: Attending or teaching classes (based upon rank) and making small discoveries or finding minor artifacts out in the wastes on a routine search or assisting in the protection of researches, scouting potential hunt targets for hunters or minor hunts etc. * Large Goals: Major Discoveries and Finds or large hunts and defense missions, generally on the side of larger more moving goals to that aid the advancement of Sanctum. Above all, Sanctum desires knowledge on the Void and the world beyond! If you make such a discovery, tell the Council at once! Captured by the Sanctum This section is how to handle what happens when you capture an enemy, what they and you can expect! *DO NOT TAKE PRISONERS BACK TO THE BASE WITHOUT ALL-SEEING PERMISSION* Hounds are more than willing to hold prisoners for us as well. Firstly, talk to the other players, tell them they have a choice. Explain to them they can choose to be captured for a 12 hour period, or do a long term capture, where they are held until they either escape, are rescued, or released, or they simply don’t wish to continue the RP anymore. Sometimes they may opt to do a fade to black situation ( make sure to include a short- -description of what happened during the fade to black). This is okay in the situation that the two of you cannot come to some type of roleplay. Secondly, Sanctum isn't a wild band of savage rapists and torturers, that’s the hound’s job. Interrogations are allowed with savant or higher supervision/permission, however they would follow standard procedures akin to the police except in very rare circumstances where torture is allowed. Typically, just do the standard jailing with small ration portions for food and basic questioning where needed. Prisoners are typically held in warded cells. Talk with your captive about their limitations on what can happen to their characters. This may also be a fade to black situation. Sanctum is not above cold-blooded murder and sending remains to loved ones to teach a lesson, however this is an extreme action and requires prisoner consent. It is more likely to have prisoners released after we’ve gotten what we want out of them. Remember; do NOT just lock away a prisoner and run off. Roleplay with them. If you’ve just captured someone but have to leave soon after, try to make the group aware we have a prisoner or prisoners to roleplay with. It's no fun for them to sit in a cell by themselves and log off or watch netflix for a few hours. Keep roleplaying with them. Sanctum Lingo Vocabulary or jargon used within the sanctum by members, not required but here should you wish to use it. * Spies: Lingering Eyes * Old members: Yellowbones * Ex-members: The Stricken * Formal party for Sanctum Members: Grand Carnival * Deep void: Lower Mysteries * Speaking in lingo: Wearing the Caul * Surrounded by Non-sanctum members: Walking with the Blind * Fellow Member: Know-it-All * Potential Member: Eye-catcher * Sanctum ally: Once-blind Category:Organizations Category:Factions